


Unavoidable

by vbfb1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbfb1/pseuds/vbfb1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <img/><p>Have you ever had any one in your life that no matter how you try to avoid them they are always there? Slash AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

> So i was surfing twitter one day when einfach_mich reblog's a tumblr pic asking for slash. One look it and instantaneous story idea. So here it is hope you guys like it.
> 
> This is the inspiration for this story. http://jadalulu.tumblr.com/post/12086543334/dude-ohmycarlisle-it-bothers-me-that-royce
> 
> Thanks to Jaspers_woman for pre-reading and Darcysmom for betaing.

I'd known Royce King practically all my life. As I sat there next to him trying not to notice how close he was to me I realised that I could no longer avoid the storm raging inside me.

Growing up, I tried my best to ignore the way Royce made me feel. We were next door neighbours and our parents best of friends, so we spent a lot of time together. Before puberty I didn't really understand why I felt uncomfortable around him, only that I did. After puberty however, it was a whole other situation.

Most of my teen years were spent trying to avoid spending time with Royce. We weren't actually friends and ran in different social circles, me a jock, him an artistic type. However, there was barely a day that went by where I didn't see him or spend some time with him at either my house or his. I hated that he had such an impact on me. It wasn't like I was gay; I dated girls had sex with them too; but still, whenever I was in Royce's presence I felt drawn to him.

When I graduated high school I was glad. I'd been accepted into UCLA and I knew Royce was going to UDUB. I would finally be able to get away from him.

My joy was short lived.

After freshman year, I headed home to Forks for the summer. Royce was home for the summer too and with, apparently, good news. Royce had been accepted into some prestigious photography program in LA and would be moving there at the end of summer. Our parents in their wisdom thought we should get an apartment together seeing as we would both be living off campus. I wanted to say no, that it was a bad idea, but how do I explain to them that I don't want to room with Royce because he makes my dick hard as fucking marble? Instead I relented knowing that the fight just wouldn't be worth it.

The start of sophomore year wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I kept myself pretty busy with school, so I wasn't home that much, and when I was it was usually just to sleep. Royce and I got along fairly well and we both tended to stay out of the others hair. That of course didn't mean I wasn't tormented by his very presence. When we were both home and awake it was like I couldn't get away from him. Everywhere I turned he was there: In the kitchen cooking when I wanted to make myself a sandwich, watching TV in the living room when I wanted to watch SportsCenter and worst of all walking out of the bathroom freshly showered looking all clean and innocent in boxers and a tee just as I was heading in. I was definitely walking a fine line between fucking his brains out and pretending like he didn't exist, but everything was fine.

Then one night everything changed.

As usual I was having trouble getting to sleep, knowing that Royce was in the next room and I refused to jack off out of principal. Instead I would lay there willing my arousal to go away until exhaustion finally claimed me. This particular night though I was having more trouble than usual, and then the noises started.

I wasn't really sure where they were coming from at first, but as I listened harder I realised they were coming from Royce's room. Grunts, groans and more dirty words than I had ever heard him use were practically attacking me with their need. My dick that was already fucking hard as a rock, started weeping at the thought that the objection of my attraction was masturbating on the other side of the wall. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my hand around my dick and sliding it up and down in time with the sounds coming from his room.

I was just on the verge of climaxing, when Royce said something I'd never forget, "Fuck, Emmett." That was followed by a long low groan and then it was quiet. I was so shocked by what I'd heard that I hadn't even realised I'd cum until I felt my dick starting to shrivel up in my hand. Grabbing a shirt I cleaned up and then settled back in bed. Of course, I still couldn't go to sleep my mind was running over what I had heard. A million questions were playing on repeat, the biggest one being 'Did Royce like me?'

I woke up the next morning determined not to let what had happened the previous night affect me. It worked for a few weeks and everything was how it had always been. I did, however, invest in ear plugs so I wouldn't accidentally hear him pleasuring himself again.

About three weeks after the incident, something strange happened. It was one of the rare nights I was home at the same time Royce was. For some reason Royce seemed a little more on edge than usual. We ordered pizza for dinner and sat down to watch SportsCenter. All the while I could see something was bugging him but he kept it to himself.

As we ate, I could see every move Royce made out of the corner of my eye. Each chew and swallow was driving me mad making me wish it was my dick he was swallowing. I had no idea how he made shovelling down a pizza look so sexy but the hard-on I was desperately trying to hide was a testament to the fact that it was.

We'd just finished eating when Royce finally spoke up. "Emmett, I'm hoping you can help me with something?" he asked.

"I'll help if I can," I replied not wanting to commit myself until I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Well… I received my portraiture project for this semester and I am having trouble finding a model."

"Ah huh," I said not really sure what he was getting at.

"So, my project topic is back to nature, and I was wondering if you would pose for my photos."

"You want to take photos of me for your class project?" I asked shocked at his proposal.

"Yeah," he replied. "But they wouldn't just be any kind of photos they would be nudes."

Fuck! I thought to myself. There was no way I would be able to do it.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, I told him I would think about it. He was cool with that and let me know that he needed an answer by the end of the week.

All week I tossed back and forth between saying yes or no. I had valid points for each and in the end curiosity got the better of me. I wanted Royce to see me naked. I wanted to see his reaction to me or more precisely I wanted him to see my reaction to him. I wasn't sure I could avoid my feelings any longer.

I was just a little excited when I saw the glint in Royce's eye after I informed him that I would do it. We discussed some details and in the end it was decided that it was going to be very natural. He was just going to let me do what I wanted and take photos.

A week after it was all decided, Royce had his camera equipment setup in my room ready to get started. "I know you said you wanted it to be natural but any suggestion as to what you want me to do?" I asked just a little nervous about how everything was going to go.

"Well I need you to get naked," he responded with a chuckle. "But I don't want you to just take your clothes off and stand there naked. Just, I guess be natural in your room like I'm not even here."

I did as he asked, moving around my room like he wasn't even there. I removed my white tee, put a little music on, and then sat down in the chair I had next to my bed. After a minute or two of relaxing and listening to music I headed into the bathroom. I felt like a shower and damn it if I didn't care whether Royce was in my room or not. I headed into my adjoining bathroom leaving the door open behind me as I went then took a shower and freshened up. Admittedly it was a quick shower by my standards but when I was done I dried off wrapped a towel around my waist and headed back into my room. Moving over to the closet to get some clothes, I dropped the towel on the floor.

I couldn't help but feel proud at the gasp I heard escape Royce's lips when I dropped the towel. It was all the confirmation I needed to know he was attracted to me. After deciding not to bother putting clothes on just to take them off, I moved over to the bed and sat down leaning against the headboard.

Sitting there listening to the click, click, click of the shutter, I wondered what Royce was thinking. Was he enjoying what he was seeing through the lens? Would he jerk off to the mental images later? That thought of course started a reaction in my body and try as I might I couldn't stop it I knew we were about to cross a line but it was one I was ready to cross.

I let my mind wander to the night I heard Royce pleasuring himself as he called out my name. Almost instantly my semi was at full attention and I swore I heard Royce groan. He never said anything though and continued to take pictures. Wanting to see if I could get a reaction out of him I decided to go for it and wrapped my hand around my aching cock.

Not once did Royce say anything as I sat there and pleasured myself. Though I noticed a tent in his pants, he kept his distance and never once stopped taking photos.

After a climax the likes of which I had never had before Royce finally lowered the camera. He stared at me for a moment with a look of what appeared to appreciation, then he packed up his camera equipment, thanked me for my time, and left. I was confused to say the least. I had bared myself to him and he had practically run away. How could he watch someone masturbate and then walk away without saying a thing?

The weeks and months that followed were strange to say the least. Neither of us spoke about that night and life seemed to continue on as per normal.

More than once I thought about confronting him. I wanted to find out what his issue was but I was worried that it would just make things worse so I endured the status quo.

As winter break approached, Royce advised me that the exhibit of the projects photos was on display at the Art School auditorium and that it was free to go and peruse. He also told me they were holding an awards ceremony to award a scholarship prize to the person who they thought had the best project portfolio. He asked me if I would attend with him. I said I would.

That was how I ended up sitting next to Royce in the front row at the ceremony trying not to let my rejection, confusion, and desire show.

I'd been to see the exhibit of the photos and I was blown away by the photos Royce had taken. In every photo you could see the affection he had for the subject, me. Not one of the photos was risqué though; I could tell which ones were taken when I was masturbating.

His photos made it through the first round and he was one of the three contenders for the scholarship.

As the images Royce had taken flashed up on the giant screen on the stage, some stuffed shirt read the explanation Royce had given for the series of photos.

"My topic for this year's portraiture project was 'Back to Nature.' I chose to interpret that as my own nature, the nature of a man."

I wanted to ask Royce so many questions, but I couldn't so I just sat there trying to hold myself together. After the other two contenders projects were showcased, there was a brief intermission then the award was announced.

"This year's Volturi scholarship for the arts is awarded to Royce King."

It took everything in me not to jump up and down and squeal with joy. His pictures of me had won. As he walked up to the stage to receive his award, I decided that the uncertainty was going to end that evening, if it was the last thing I did.

After shaking the hand of the Dean of Arts Royce stepped up to the podium.

"I want to thank the Dean and the faculty for this amazing opportunity. I look forward to furthering my portfolio. But mostly I would like to thank my friend and roommate Emmett McCarty for being the inspiration and subject of this work."

Royce looked directly at me and I had never felt more cherished than I did right then. When the awards were over we headed to the after party were we hob knobbed with all the important people. When it appeared we had served our time Royce told me we could leave, if I was ready. I may have been just a little eager when I told him I was ready when he was.

The trip back to the apartment was quiet, and tense, neither of us seeming to know what to say.

The moment we were in the apartment and the door clicked shut the tension broke and I found myself slammed up against the door, Royce's lips on mine his hips grinding his hardness into me.

"Fuck!" I groaned as his mouth caressed almost every inch of skin on my chin and down my neck.

Suddenly as if realising what he was doing Royce pulled away. "Sorry," he said sinking into himself as if trying to hide.

"Don't be sorry," I responded. "I've been wishing you would do that for months now."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he inquired

"What the fuck did you think me masturbating in front of you was?"

The look on his face told me he knew he'd been stupid. "I'm so sorry I ran, but I'm not running anymore, I just can't stay away from you."

"Then don't," I growled as I pulled him in for another kiss, fiercely fucking his mouth with my tongue.

While he was distracted by my mouth, I put my hands to work undoing his pants wanting nothing more than to get my hands on the bulge I could feel grinding against my hip.

Reaching into his open zip I was a little shocked to feel nothing but skin. My shock passed fairly quickly though replaced with pure, unadulterated lust. Wrapping my hand around his dick I pumped a few times, a moaned fuck falling from his lips.

I wondered momentarily if I was doing everything right, never having been with a man before.

"Why did you stop?" Royce asked.

Not realising my moment of mental doubt had cause me to stop; I apologised then explained that I'd never been with a man before.

"Really?" Royce asked, he then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry I have. I'll take care of you."

His words caused my entire body to shiver and only increased my anticipation of what was to come.

Stepping away from me, Royce rid himself of his clothes and I couldn't help but stare at his amazing physique. I never would have guessed such a well-toned body was hiding under the baggy clothes he wore.

Itching to get things moving I disrobed as well. The whimpered moan Royce made as I removed my pants told me he definitely liked what he saw.

With one step forward I was close enough to put my hand around his next and pull him to me. The feel of skin against skin was indescribable, and I wondered why we had avoided each other for so long.

As our mouths tangoed; our hands roamed. I was blown away at just how soft he was, yet inexplicably firm at the same time. Running my hands down his back I marvelled at the contours. As my hand slid over the billowy curves of his ass he groaned extremely loudly the sounds causing my cock to twitch against his stomach.

While my hands were busy on his back, his were exploring my front. Every single touch of his fingers was like throwing gasoline on a raging fire in all my encounters with girls never once had any one lavished as much attention on me as Royce was doing right then. Seemingly knowing exactly what I needed his hand massaged and caressed more erogenous zones than I even knew I had.

When he finally reached the Promised Land I swear I almost came on the spot. He knew exactly how much pressure to apply and just how to give me pleasure without sending me over the edge.

Barely five minutes later, I was begging him to put me out of my misery. I wanted to cum so badly, but he seemed intent on torturing me with ecstasy.

Just when I thought I couldn't take any more he dropped to his knees and took me into his mouth.

"Holy fuck!" Never had anything felt as good as his sumptuous lips did as they engulfed my cock. It took every ounce of self-control not to cum the moment his lips touched my tip. Unfortunately my control was tenuous at best and the moment he took me all the way into the back of his throat and swallowed I was a goner. My orgasm ripped through like an out of control firestorm destroying everything in its path. It was like every ounce of energy I had left me the moment my climax hit and unable to hold myself up I collapsed to my knees in front of a grinning Royce.

"Did you like?" he asked sounding rather satisfied with himself.

Unable to speak I just nodded my headed then showed him my gratitude by kissing the fuck out of him.

"Let me make you feel good," I whispered in his ear. His unrestrained groan was all the answer I needed.

Getting to our feet I grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him to his room. I figured if he had done this before his was bound to have the necessary supplies on hand.

Eager to get the party underway, I practically threw him down on the bed before crawling over him lavishing kisses on every available inch of skin.

"Lube?" I asked.

"Top drawer," he replied pointing to his bedside table. "Condoms are in there too."

Reaching over I opened the drawer and retrieved both the lube and condoms. "I've done this with girls," I said, wanting him to understand that I sort of knew what I was doing.

"It's pretty much the same," he responded, his tone telling me it would be fine.

Flipping open the lid on the bottle of lubricant, I applied a liberal amount to my right hand and then as I leaned over and took one of his pert nipples in my mouth I ran my hand over his puckered hole.

Slowly and gently I prepared him for the fucking he was about to get. First one finger, then two, and finally when he was taking three fingers quite comfortably and bucking underneath me like a bronco, I knew it was time. Opening a condom packet I sheathed my newly hard cock eager to feel him around me.

"You have to promise to tell me if I hurt you."

Royce looked me in the eye and responded, "I promise."

After lining myself up with his entrance and taking one more look at his face to make sure this was really what he wanted, I slowly but surely entered his warm depths. Intently I kept my eyes on his not once looking away though I could see that he was hurting a little, but there was a joy there too, one I'd never seen before.

When I was fully encased in him, I stilled, the enormity of the moment finally hitting me. I was about to have sex with my roommate a man I had been attracted to since I was a teen. I never expected it to feel so right, so natural and I was happy to know that I wasn't at all freaked out. Capturing his lips with mine I let him know how much I wanted this as I hesitantly started to move in and out.

Though tentative at first I didn't take me long to realise that Royce was enjoying everything I was giving while begging for more at the same time. Wanting nothing more than to make him feel as good as he had done for me. I acquiesced to his begging going harder and faster all the while keeping an eye on his reactions to make sure I wasn't hurting him.

His pleasurable moans where all the assurance I needed, and I started to thrust into him with almost wild abandon. My bronco met me pound for pound his hips bucking around so much I had to hold him still.

"More," he cried and I knew what he needed.

"Touch yourself, show me how you handle your cock." I growled knowing that if he didn't cum soon I was going to finish before he got a chance too.

Anal had always been pleasurable for me, I loved the constricting feel of the anus immensely. Something about the way Royce felt around me, was different in an extremely pleasurable way and I wasn't sure I would ever be able to go back.

Seeing him lying beneath me tugging on his cock as my dick thrust into his ass was almost more than I could take and I had to close my eyes to stop the sensory overload. "So… close… "Royce moaned as I said a silent prayer because I was extremely close to losing my shit.

Two pumps of his hand later he threw his head back and let his orgasm wash over him, come spurting across his stomach. Never had I seen a more beautiful sight than his face a light with bliss.

His ass contracting around me was more than I could take and my second climax of the evening hit me like a freight train. Completely satiated and extremely exhausted I gently withdrew from Royce's warmth, collapsing on the bed beside him.

"Thank you," he said as he turned his almost limp body onto his side to face me.

"You're welcome," I replied. "Feel free to let me know when you want to do that again."

The surprised look on Royce's face made me wonder whether he actually wanted to do that again.

"I don't normally do casual," he stated.

It was then I understood. He thought I just wanted a friends with benefits thing not that we were actually friends, regardless though I knew I had to set him straight.

"Royce, I have been attracted to you since I was a teenager. I want to explore this and see where it goes."

"Really?" he squeaked in disbelief.

"Yes really."

The giant smile that lit up his features told me that he couldn't be happier. After disposing of the condom and helping Royce get cleaned up we climbed into bed together. Though we didn't exactly cuddle up sleeping in the same bed naked with another man was a big step for me, and I knew Royce understood.

As sleep claimed me I thought about all the years I avoided Royce, worried about what people would think or how I would be perceived. Struck by an epiphany of sorts, I realised that you just couldn't avoid the unavoidable. It would always find a way to track you down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
